


Madness and Love

by KodaBubbles



Series: The Monster Inside Loki Series [2]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fandral - Freeform, Fanfiction, Frigga - Freeform, Hogun - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Romance, Sif - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Volstagg - Freeform, Warriors Three - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaBubbles/pseuds/KodaBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle between the Chitauri and Asgardians, is over. Catherine Holt has found out who she is, and has gained new powers, and she plans on using them to their full extent to help the ones in need with Loki by her side. It was now time to clean all of the debris from battle, send the fallen to Valhalla, and try to keep a normal life, if that was possible. Many things await Catherine and Loki in this sequel of The Monster Inside. </p><p>Different experiences are going to arise for Loki and Catherine, and together they must face them all with the help of Odin, Frigga, Thor, and the Warriors Three.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Avenger characters or any other Marvel characters. I do, however, own Catherine Holt and the plot.</p><p>Authors Note: I am not that great with Summaries heh..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lyla

Months soon passed since the battle between the Asgardians and the Chitauri. Construction began as most people with magic would rebuild pillars, walls, floors, etc. The ones with the most brawn helped pick up the debris. Catherine mainly helped in the infirmary, trying to heal the wounded and critically injured. They found Heimdall the day after. He was paralyzed under a pile of debris. Frigga healed him as best he could and soon he was back to his guarding duties.

At the moment, Catherines hand was hovering over a mans chest with a glowing beige light surrounding her hand. The mans chest had been punctured by a piece of debris as he got flown back by the energy and force of a Chitauris canon. The man was sweating profusely, and wincing in pain. Sometimes he would groan when uncomfortable, and it only made Catherine feel worse.

"I'm sorry my friend." Catherine had been at it since the next morning being cuddled to Loki. Frigga, Loki, and even some of the other healers tried to get her to go rest, but she wanted to help everyone to the best of her ability. She felt as though the entire battle was all her fault. Catherine watched as the wound began closing its self up. She passed the man over to another healer, so she could put him to sleep. Sighing, Catherine walked to a chair, and sat down, exhausted. She felt someones hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the aquamarine eyes of Frigga.

"Dear, you must go, and rest." Catherine only shook her head. Rubbing her eyes, she got up ready for the next patient.

"I can't. I need to help these people." Frigga only sighed some as she has come to find Catherine could be very stubborn when it came to helping others.

"Catherine, do you not remember one of our lessons? The one where if you drain yourself, you could possibly hurt the person you are trying to heal?" Catherine quickly looked up, and held her hands to her body. Frigga just smiled, and started guiding the tired woman to the door. "Go, and rest. I will take over now." Catherine only nodded as she began to walk to her and Loki's room. She actually had the option to go back to her own room, but she declined as she wanted to be with Loki as did he.

Sighing once more, Catherine began thinking about all of the people in the infirmary. Tons of soldiers, and civilians had head injuries, limbs almost detached from their bodies, organs and spines were punctured. She soon turned the corner, not wanting to think of them any more, and before she walked any further, she heard crying. With a furrowed brow she walked over into another hallway to find a little girl huddled up in the corner. Catherine slowly walked up to the little girl, and put her hand on her back. The little girl looked up at Catherine with dark green eyes, scared.

"Shh, it's alright dear." The girl couldn't have been more than three or four. She had platinum blond hair that was put into a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her pale face was reddened with tear trails falling from her cheeks. "Whats wrong, little one?" The question only made the little girl cry more.

"My mommy is hurt, and she has people trying to help her, but I miss her. She got hurt during the big fight." Catherine only nodded as she sat down on the floor, and put the little girl on her lap.

"Well, I am sure she will be alright. I am a healer, and Queen Frigga is in there right now healing people." The little girl looked mad a little.

"Then why are you not helping?" It was an innocent question from an innocent little child. Catherine breathed in deeply, and then out.

"Well, I have been helping ever since they began bringing people in. If I strain myself too much, I run the risk of hurting the person I am trying to help. I wouldn't want to hurt your mommy just because I was tired, would you?" The little girl seemed to understand as she shook her head.

"I don't want my mommy hurt. My name is Lyla." She smiled gently as Catherine laughed a little.

"My name is Catherine, it's very nice to meet you." Lyla gently grabbed Catherines hand, and shook her finger since that is what her small hands could grasp. Catherine shook back. "You must be hungry." Lyla looked up with wide eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, can I have some fruit?" Getting up, Catherine held Lyla as they began heading to the dining hall.  
"If they have some out, which they usually do." Lyla nodded, but Catherine felt her muscles in her body stiffen . "What is it, Lyla?" The little girl only whimpered a little. Catherine pulled her back, and saw Lyla looking behind her. Catherine turned to meet Lokis confused face.

"It's Prince Loki!" Catherine only smiled as Loki approached.

"Why are you afraid?" The little girl stayed silent as Loki stopped in front of them.

"And who is this little one?" Catherine smiled gently and watched Lyla as she felt her muscles easing up a bit.

"Her name is Lyla. Her mother is in the infirmary right now, and I found her crying." By now, little Lyla was blushing furiously at Loki. "I soothed her, and now we are going to go eat some fruit." Loki nodded, and smiled to Lyla.

"Do you mind if I join, young Lyla?" The little girl only giggled at Loki, and shook her head.

"Nope!" The three walked into the dining hall, and Catherine let Lyla pick what foods she wanted. Loki was sweet enough to hold both his and Catherines plates while putting fruit on them.

Soon, they got finished eating, and Lylas eyes were getting droopy. "Are you sleepy, Lyla?" Loki looked down at the little girl with a furrowed brow. Catherine picked up Lyla, and began walking to their bed chambers, but before she even got out of the dining hall, she heard a mans loud voice booming through the hallways.

"Lyla! Where are you, girl!" Lyla coward in Catherines shoulder as she walked towards Loki, and passed Lyla to his arms. He held onto her gently, and small tears left her eyes. Loki tried to sooth her, but it only worsened when the man walked into the dining hall. "Lyla! there you are!" Catherine walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" It was just a simple question being asked, but the mans face said otherwise. He was, when close, huge. He was very bulky and tan. If it wasn't for the bulging veins coming out of his head, and, what looked to be a permanent scowl on his face, Catherine might have thought him attractive. He had dark brown eyes to match his short hair. His eyes told Catherine everything she needed to know about him though. He was an angry man. The smallest thing would set him off. From the smell of his breath, he was a hard drinker as well. Even he could give Volstagg a run for his money. Loki gently set Lyla down, but she just coward behind Lokis leg.

"Yes, that is my daughter hiding behind that monster!" Catherines face changed from understanding, to fury. "Lyla, get over here, now!" Catherine sighed, and motioned Lyla to come to her father. She slowly did, and soon they began walking away together. The father verbally abused the child, but there was nothing Catherine or Loki could do, that is, until they heard a slap, and a child crying. Quickly, Catherine and Loki ran out into the hallway to see Lyla on the ground cowering from her father. Catherine saw blood on the mans hand.

"Get up you lazy child. I don't even know how I got saddled with you! If it wasn't for you, your mother would be fine with me!" Catherine ran to Lylas aid as Loki held the man up, his hand around his throat. Lyla had already had a bruise form on her cheek with a cut on her cheek bone. Blood was coming from her mouth as it dripped to the floor. Anger filled Catherines soul as she got up from Lyla with dark eyes, and walked to the man.

"You think it's right to abuse a small and defenseless child?" The man just spit at her as it landed on her forehead. "Alright, Loki hold him there for a moment." She slowly wiped the spit from her forehead, and called the guards over. "Before you take the man away, there are a few things that I must discuss with him." The two guards nodded as she walked in front of him. "Did you know that I am a healer? Of course you didn't. Loki, please let him go." Loki saw the darkness in her eyes and knew not to question her at the time. "Its alright. Go tend to Lyla please, and make sure she doesn't see this or hear it." Loki dropped the man to the ground, and he began coughing while holding his throat. He held Lyla close to him and muttered a simple spell so she couldn't hear anything.

"You bitch." Catherine smiled and laughed a bit.

"You haven't quite seen "bitch" yet." Catherine lifted her arms out, and started breathing in deeply and the out. "I have been given the power to heal life, but I have also been given the power to drain it." She began draining the man of life. Loki kept the little girl shielded from seeing her father on the ground screaming. His skin began to shrink back into his skeleton with veins and muscles very visible. Catherine felt him almost give up living, but she quickly extracted her hands and arms, giving his energy back. His skin returned to normal, and he laid on his back.

Then, Catherine walked to him closely, and landed her foot on his groin. The man screamed, again. Catherine ground her foot deeply and took her foot away. She motioned the guards to get him. He looked at her very frightened.

"What the hell are you!?" Catherines face was content now.

"I am your worse nightmare when you treat a child like that. I don't want to kill you, I want you to suffer in Asgardian prison!" The guards took the man away, and Catherines face turned towards Loki and Lyla, all darkness gone from her face.

"She didn't hear anything. I deafened her ears, so in just a moment, she should hear perfectly." Catherine nodded, and soon Lyla looked up seeing Catherine, and ran to her. Catherine grabbed her up quickly.

"No one will ever hurt you, again." Loki walked to the two, an held both of them. Soon, Catherine healed Lyla, and put her in a separate bed next to the one Loki and Catherine slept in. As Catherine walked out of the bathroom, she fell to her knees. Loki was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright? You've used a lot of magic, love." Catherine nodded, slowly getting back up.

"I know, could you get me some water, please?" Loki soon left and came back with a small goblet of water in hand. She quickly gulped it down.

"What was that today with Lylas father?" Loki seemed very confused at the power and resentment Catherine showed today.

She only shook her head. She didn't really know her self. "I don't know, Loki. I saw her on the ground knowing that her father did it, and it was like my anger boiled to the top of my head, and everything went black, but I could still see what I was doing, and I wanted to do it." Loki only stared at her as she looked down. He gently lifted her head up with his index finger and thumb under her chin. "You probably think of me differently." Shaking his head, Loki smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back after she had copied his movements, and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I think you are a very powerful woman with the biggest heart of any one in the Nine Realms." Catherine only smiled and mentioned how they needed to get to bed, and Loki agreed for Catherines sake. They both laid down with Loki up against her back and his left arm draped over her waist. He moved her hair out of his way, so it wouldn't tickle his nose, and soon they both were asleep with a sleeping Lyla beside them.


	2. Bubbles

The next morning, Catherine woke to a laughing Lyla. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki tickling the child. Catherine smiled as they didn't know she was yet awake. She watched Loki, and she could see such enjoyment in his eyes as they played together. She decided it was time to get up as she sat up only to have Lyla pounce on her once she got away from Loki.

"Catherine, you're finally awake!!" Smiling some, she nodded.

"Yes, but I also have to go help your mother today." Lylas smile faded, and her bubbly attitude left her small body in an instant. "Would you like to go see her today?" Lylas smile came back, but it wasn't quite as bright as before. Catherine soon got up, and dressed in a simple burgundy gown that fell off the shoulders. Putting her long, brown, and curly hair into a pony tail, she walked Lyla into the dining hall with Loki trailing behind. Catherine got a plate of fruit, and Asgardians version of sausage and bacon, and sat Lyla down to eat. Loki, thankfully, got Catherine a plate fixed, again, and sat it down in front of her, gently. As they sat down, Loki gently placed a kiss on Catherines cheek.

It wasn't long before Catherine held Lylas little hand in her own as they walked to the infirmary. Catherine walked to a healer, and asked for a Helen Cravis. The healer pointed down the hall with doors on both sides of the walls. They walked into the room of Lylas mother to see the woman sleeping. Lylan ran to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy!! Momma?" Catherine was going to hush the little girl until Helens' eyes opened groggily. Moaning and groaning, she sat up with Catherines support.

"Lyla, darling?" Helen smiled down at her daughter, and grabbed her into a tight hug. Catherine explained everything to her from finding Lyla crying to sending her husband to Asgardian prison. "He hit her? Called Prince Loki a monster? Oh please, forgive us." Catherine shook her head gently.

"You don't have to worry, Helen. He is in prison, and you and Lyla can go home without having to worry about him hurting you." Helen nodded, but she seemed to have another thought come to mind.

"Thank you, but we can't make it without him. He was the one who worked, and made our money." Catherine only smiled a reassuring smile.

"Prince Loki has already paid your debts, and has sent some money to your home. You and Lyla will not go hungry, thirsty, or live on the streets." Helens stress seemed to fade from her face immediately.

"Oh my, bless you Lady Catherine!" Catherine only shook her head, and got up to check Helens head injury.

"Don't thank me, it was honestly nothing. Let me check your wound." It was healing very nicely, so, Catherine hovered her hand over it, and began healing it a bit more. "Alright, that should do it. You are free to go. Lyla, you have to take care of mommy, you hear?" The small girl, who was just happy to have her mother back, smiled, and nodded as they walked out of the door. Catherine sided. She was going to miss little Lyla.

"I'm going to pay all of their debts and make sure they never go hungry or thirsty, again?" Catherines eyes went huge as she felt Lokis hands lay on her shoulders. He felt how tense she was, and laughed. "Don't worry, I already took care of it." Catherine mean't to talk to him about it, but it seems he already beat her to it. Catherine smiled to Loki gently. He had changed drastically from when they first met. He slid his hands down around her waist and held her to him. She placed her hands on his chest as they smiled, and stared into each others eyes. "There is something I wanted to ask you, Catherine. " She nodded gently, waiting for him to continue. Just as he was going to speak, a woman came running to the two of them. Trying to catch her breath, the woman looked to be in fright.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but the man who had the debris pierce through his chest, woke up, and tore open his wound. He won't stop bleeding Lady Catherine!!" She and the woman ran towards the infirmary. She looked back to Loki with an apologetic look. He just smiled and nodded, but once she was out of sighed, he growled in frustration. Loki began walking around the palace, thinking, when he heard the huge footsteps of his brother coming towards him.

"Brother!" Loki cringed at the booming voice.

"Yes, Thor?" He was irritated and Thor could tell. His blond brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is wrong, brother?" Loki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head gently.

"Nothing." Thor laughed, and slapped his brother on the back, making Loki stumble a bit by force.

"Great!" Loki nodded. "You can help me with something!" Loki looked up at Thor with wide eyes.

"What am I going to be helping you with, now?" Thor shrugged some as he began walking through the corridors and hallways.

"We are going to Vanaheimr." Sighing and hoping this wasn't one of Thors raids, again, he caught up with Thor, and looked at him questioningly.

"And we're going there why?" Thor looked down at his brother as they reached the stables. Thor got on his own horse, Gullifaxi. Loki got on his horse, Gladr. Gullifaxi used to belong to Hrungnir, a Jotun, but he was slain by Thor, so, he brought Gullifaxi with him. Lokis horse, Gladr, is the second best horse on Asgard. The first being Sleipnir, who belonged to Odin.

"Mother is wanting fresh fruit that Vanaheimr only has." Loki nodded and didn't dread going anymore. If this trip was for his mother he would persevere and go along with the big oaf he called brother. "Don't worry about Catherine, mother said she would tell her." Loki, and Thor rode off on the rainbow bridge towards the golden dome with the gold clad guardian. Thor jumped off Gullifaxi, and walked up to him.

"Heimdall, how are you fairing?" He dipped his head gently.

"I am doing well. The Queen has very magical healing spells." Thor nodded smiling.

"That she does. May we pass to Vanaheimr?" The golden giant began walking towards the inside of the golden dome to the podium. He lifted the huge sword up and into the podium as lightning soon covered the dome as he powered it up.

"Remember, all you have to do is call, but if your return means trouble will follow, I will not allow you to return here." Both Princes nodded, and soon they were off.

Catherine sighed, gently, as she walked towards her bed chambers only to be stopped by Frigga.

"I just wanted to let you know, I have sent Loki and Thor to Vanaheimr." Catherine bowed her head.

"Thank you for letting me know. I believe I am going to go take a bath to wash away all of this blood on me." Frigga smiled and turned to leave. Opening the door, Catherine had a blast of warm air hit her skin from the fireplace being on. She turned on the water, and put some bubbles in the bath. Stripping out of her crimson stained dress, she was soon in the bath relishing in the warmth the water gave her.

Loki walked with Thor, ordering different fruits to be put with the horses. They soon came by a vendor who was selling different jewelry, as something caught Lokis eye. There sat a beautiful silver cuff bracelet. It had a delicate flower pattern with dazzling pave-set diamonds with little spots of emerald gems around. Loki asked how much it was, and soon he and Thor were making their way back to their horses to go home.

Catherine sighed gently, her eyes closed just relaxing. All of a sudden, she got the strange feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes to see glowing green orbs staring right back at her. They were inches apart from Catherine. She began to scream only to be slammed into the bottom of the tub. Air bubbles escaped her body as she struggled to get air back into her aching lungs. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she looked up at the green eyes staring down at her. Catherine couldn't be under the water much longer as her movements began calming down. She clawed at the hands drowning her, and her vision started getting splotchy as little black dots obscured her vision.

'Loki, Heimdall, someone please help.' She began closing her eyes as the last few air bubbles left her body. The person holding her down then vanished. All that was heard was the dripping of the faucet and the popping of bubbles on the surface of the water that contained Catherines last breaths.


	3. Past Demon

Loki got off Gladr, excited to give Catherine the bracelet he found for her. He left Thor, and quickly ran around trying to find her. Soon, Frigga found him, and walked up slowly to him, but there was a look in her eye that told Loki something was wrong.

"Mother? What is it?" Frigga only bit her lip gently with tears beginning to pool at the bottom of her eyes.

"Catherine." She couldn't hold in the sobs any more. How could she tell her son the horrible news? It was just too heartbreaking. Loki grabbed his mothers shoulders with worry, and concern etched on his face.

"Catherine? What about Catherine? Mother, what are you not telling me?" Frigga shook her head violently as she sobbed a little.

"Catherine was attacked. She was at her most vulnerable state. She is in the infirmary now." Lokis brows furrowed in confusion. His grip on his mother tightened a little, but it wasn't enough to hurt her. Attacked? By whom? Then it dawned on him.

"Dahlia." He let his mother go, and ran to the infirmary, quickly. Once he entered the room, tensions were high. All of the healers knew why he was there, so they pointed out the way for him.

Loki entered the room in which Catherine lay. He slowly walked to her body as he inspected her. Her brown hair was damp as it lay around her like a halo. Her skin was pale as a ghost or a piece of paper. Her lips were blue and purple. He gently sat down beside Catherines bed, and grasped her hand, and even Loki, the Frost Giant, who never let the cold bother him, shuddered at the icy feel of her hand as he encased it with his own. Tear began to form in his eyes, and from there he vowed he would kill Dahlia with his own two hands.

Catherine looked around her, but all she saw was darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" She walked around holding out her hands just in case she tripped over something. "Hello? Where am I? Hello?" Catherine saw a small candle, and walked towards it, not wanting to be in complete darkness anymore. She gently grabbed the candle, and walked what seemed like hours.

She couldn't find a wall any where, and she didn't walk into anything either. It was like she was in a huge room that didn't have a beginning or end. What could she remember? She helped the man, and had blood all over her. Frigga came to her to tell her something, and she took a bath to get all of the blood off. She couldn't remember anything else. Sighing, Catherine sat on the floor with the candle with her.

"I guess, I will just wait." She watched the flame flicker when she began to hear something, or rather someone. They were crying. She sat up quickly. "Hello!?" the person just kept weeping, and it began to make Catherine very sad for the person.

"Catherine please come back to me." Her eyes went wide. The voice and weeping belonged to Loki.

"Loki!! I'm here, somewhere! Loki?" She knew he couldn't hear her, but she tried anyway. "Am I in hell? To hear my lover weep for me as punishment?!" She screamed up towards what would be the ceiling. She plopped back down on the floor with a sigh. It had been two days of waiting. Loki stayed by Catherines side the entire time. He didn't eat, sleep, or drink. The only thing he did do was go to the bathroom every now and then. A few people came to see her, and wished Loki the best of luck.  
Soon, word got around even to the civilians, and Helen and Lyla came to see Catherine with poor Lyla walking out in tears. Some of the people Catherine healed came to see her, and of course, the Royal Family saw her as well.

Some color had come back into Catherines cheeks and lips, which surprised everyone. Catherines body was healing itself as if she was trying to heal a patient. Loki sighed as he held her hand, gently rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, Catherine, but I love you and I miss you furiously." There was sadness in his words. Catherine sighed sadly as well. All she wanted was to be in his arms again. She missed his love, and even though he was more on the cold side, she missed his warmth that would encase her body when he held her.

"I love you too, and I miss you as well, my love." Catherine found it interesting though. While she was here, she didn't feel pain or hunger or thirst. She didn't even have to go to the bathroom. She would gently run her finger over the flame of the candle, which was about to cease living.

After six hours of watching the candle dwindle down to nothing, Catherine was in complete darkness, again.

"No! Please don't go out! I don't want to be in the dark anymore!" Tears escaped her eyes, and soon it was as if someone pushed her down, and there wasn't a floor to catch her. She fell in midair, and passed out.

Loki fell asleep next to Catherine, and had his head laid on the bed. Catherine winced some as she regained consciousness, but she knew something was different. She was laying on something soft, so, she tried opening her eyes. She had to close them quickly when the harsh light hit her pupils. It felt as if she was hit in the chest with a sledge hammer, and then the Hulk decided to tap dance on her. It began to scare her when she couldn't move, and once her eyes adjusted to the blinding light, she saw Loki sleeping beside her.

"Loki?" She thought it was a dream or a hallucination. Loki slowly raised his head, and opened his eyes, he also wincing at the brightness the light caused. Once his eyes adjusted he looked to Catherine expecting to still see her unconscious body. His eyes grew wide once he saw Catherines icy blue eyes connect with his own.

"C..Catherine?" She smiled some what, and nodded gently, very happy to see him again.

"I'm awake." Her voice was raspy from neglect, but Loki didn't care. He got up quickly, and hugged her. Catherine closed her eyes as the smell and warmth of Loki returned to her senses. "I've missed you so much, Loki." He gently pulled back looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Catherine looked down some remembering the time she had in darkness.

"When I was not here, I was in this room, and it was pitch black. The only thing I had was a candle. I could hear you crying, and speaking to me, but it was like I was in Hell, and hearing you weeping, and not being able to see you, nor touch you, was punishment." Loki moved a stray hair from her face, and smiled down at her.

"Catherine, love, if you ever died, you would never go to Hel. Even the Goddess down there wouldn't take you for your pure heart." Catherine smiled gently as a smile blush crept its way on to her cheeks. "Do you remember anything?" Catherine scrunched her brows together, trying to remember.

"I was taking a bath to rid myself of a patients blood. I got in and about an hour later, I felt like I was being watched. I open my eyes, and all I see are two glowing green eyes that was only inches away from my face. The persons body and face were dark. They pushed me back into the bottom of the tub, and I can't remember anything else." He nodded, and kissed her forehead gently. "I think it was Dahlia." Loki sat back down, agreeing with her.

"That woman is a coward. She got you at your most vulnerable time because she knows she would be defeated, and I plan on doing it myself. I am going to rid myself of my past demon named Dahlia Serpentine!" Catherine knew when the time came, Loki was the one who was going to have to get rid of her. She could see the anticipation building up in his beautiful blue/green eyes. She nodded, and felt the need of Lokis arms around her. She didn't want to hear of battle, she didn't want to think of the patients at the time being, all she wanted was Lokis arms around her body.

"Well, before you do that, come in bed with me, and hold me, please?" Lokis aggression left his face, and was replaced with happiness. He got up as Catherine very slowly eased herself over to make room for him. She snuggled as close as she could to him, breathing in the scent of leather and spice. She fell asleep, extremely content down that she was out of the darkness.


	4. Surprise

More security, extra precaution, and a lot more sparring was going on as of late. Loki held onto Catherine as they walked around the palace.

"Are you alright, Catherine?" She only nodded some. She had her arm wrapped around Lokis for support.

"Even thought I was just almost drowned, it still feels like the Hulk decided to tap dance on my chest." Loki laughed a little which made Catherine smile. "Where are we going?" Loki only smiled as his blue eyes caught hers.

"I'm not quite sure." They stopped at a balcony, and looked out over everything.

"I miss home." Loki looked at Catherine with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Catherine. " She just smiled gently, and looked at him.

"It's okay. I just wonder what has changed. They probably have searched for me, like I have fallen completely off the face of the Earth." Catherines eyes were distant. "It might be best I not go back though." Loki only scrunched his brows together in confusion.

"Why is that?" She only sighed as they began walking again.

"Well, on Earth, after a few years of disappearance, they proclaim you dead. They wipe everything clean, like there was no trace of you to begin with." Loki didn't really know what to do or say. He hated the fact she missed home, and if it wasn't for Earth proclaiming her dead, he would take her back for a while. He then remembered the bracelet he bought her.

"Come with me." It was now Catherines turn to furrow her brows. She slowly walked with him, which only turned out that they were going to their bed chambers. They walked in, and Catherine was somewhat relieved to be back in their room. Loki took her to the bed, and once he made sure she was comfortable, he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a black satin box.

"I wanted to give you this when I came back from Vanaheimr. but from the events that took place, I didn't really think about it." He walked over to Catherine, and sat next to her on the bed. She just watched him until he revealed the box. He held it out for her to take, and when she did, anticipation gleamed in Lokis' eyes. She smiled at him, and looked down, slowly opening the box. She gasped in surprise at the bracelet. It was honestly and truly, the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. He gently took it out of the box, and placed it on her left wrist. The shining silver contrasted brilliantly with her tan skin. The emeralds smiled up at her in all their green glory.

"Loki, this is absolutely beautiful. I..I can't accept this." Loki only grinned, hoping this would be her reaction. He grasped her hands in his, and kissed her knuckles.

"My love, if I could put all of the galaxies, stars, and colorful planets into one box for you to marvel at, I would do so." Catherine really didn't think she deserved all of the things Loki did for her. She leaned over to him, and kissed him, wrapping her hand on the back of his head. She pulled back, but kept her forehead on his.

"Thank you, Loki. I really don't deserve this, but thank you." He just smiled, and stayed close to her.  
Catherine looked down at the bracelet often, and just smiled after thinking about the man who gave it to her.

Days pass by with no new indications of Dahlia being in the palace. Catherine began breathing a little better and soon went back to work, healing the sick and injured. Most everyone who got taken to the infirmary from battle, were all healed up, and at home with their loved ones. that is if they had any. Soon, Catherine was washing her hands from dealing with a patients blood, and she began walking to her bed chambers. Once she got there, she saw a piece of paper laying on the bed on top of a green box. Confused, and slightly afraid, she took the letter and began reading it.

'My dearest Catherine, there is a musical concert I would love for you to attend with me after dinner. If you're wondering what to wear, tis in the box in which this letter lay. Please, get ready, and come down for dinner. It will just be you, and I for the evening. Your love, Loki.'

Catherine decided to look in the box after laying the letter next to it on the bed. Catherines eyes went huge after lifting the lid. There was a dress and it was absolutely breath taking. It was a midnight blue dress, and the bust looked as if it was just wrapped around. It was strapless, and the skirt was long and flowing. It looked like it had opal gemstones dotted along it, making it look like raindrops. There were heels in the box as well. She got them out, and marveled at them. They were silver heels that had straps over the good and Achilles tendon.

She knew it was just about time for dinner, so, she jumped into the tub, and scrubbed off all of the impurities her skin had. She got out, and as her hair dried, she began to put some of the Asgardian make-up on that Magni left for her. Once her face was the way she wanted it, it was time to do her hair. She grabbed the bottle Magni used once before, and began spritzing her hair.

Soon, her waves turned into neat and semi tight curls. She got up, and shed off the robe, putting on the dress and heels Loki graciously bought her. She looked into the mirror, adjusting what needed to be adjusted. She didn't look like herself, at least to her she couldn't recognize herself. She grabbed the silver cuff bracelet and began walking towards the dining hall.

The males she passed gawked at her while some of the females smiled at her when the others would sneer at her beauty. She finally made it into the dining hall only to see that all of the fireplaces and torches were until, except for a few. Catherine was confused, and with everything going on with Dahlia, she began to get frightened, but once she turned the corner, she saw Loki standing in Asgardian formal wear, which consisted of his dark green undershirt and a jacket that resembled his armor. His hair was slicked back as usual, and he wore his signature black pants and boots. As she approached, Loki couldn't help but smile.

"You look, absolutely breath taking, my love." A blush crept its way onto her cheeks. She smiled up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"You look dashing as well. You usually do though." Loki just kept his grin upon his face. He gently pulled out her chair for her, and they soon, were both eating a very romantic dinner. There were candles on the table around, and rose petals, from Friggas garden, were scattered around the table.

Once they finished, they headed towards the carriage that would take them to the concert hall.  
Seeing the huge golden building, already Catherine could hear people talking about how Prince Loki was showing up tonight.

The carriage stopped, and as soon as Loki stepped out, some of the women screamed for him, and even some fainted. The screaming stopped, and the catcalls began as Catherine stepped out, blushing. Loki growled at the men calling her, and they quickly shut their mouths. The women glared at Catherine for being with Loki, but she didn't care in the least. They sat down in their own booth, and Catherine allowed the gentle instrumental music to flow through her, ultimately relaxing her, which was Lokis every intent.

The concert was over far too quickly for Catherines taste, but she and Loki started heading out.

"There is one last place I would like to take you." Catherine smiled, and nodded.

"Where would that be?" Loki only grinned.

"It's a surprise." Nodding once more, Catherine and Loki went to the carriage, and took off. The surprise place ended up being the ocean. The carriage stopped, and Catherine was a little confused, but took Lokis hand, and got out, leaving her heels behind. They both walked along the beach, hand in hand until they stopped, once again, at the same rose petals from dinner.

"Catherine, you remember the day I wanted to ask you something, but you had to go help that patient?" She only nodded some. "Well," he brought her over the petals, and bent to one knee, taking something out of his pocket.

"Would you do me the honor, of being my wife?"


	5. Prepare and Bliss

Catherine just stood there. Could this be a dream? Loki was slowly losing hope as a look of defeat and depression, crossed his face, until he fell backwards, catching Catherine with him. The ring flew upwards, and ended up landing on a rose petal perfectly.

"Yes!! Of course I will!" Loki only laughed as he got up with Catherine in his arms.

"She said yes!!!" He screamed it out with glory and victory laced in his voice. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and looked each other in the eyes, smiling. Loki picked up the ring, and gently placed it on her finger. This was the time Catherine really took a look at it. It was absolutely beautiful. It had a silver band, and the gemstones were magnificent. There was an emerald in between two small diamonds. She looked up at Loki, and stood on her tip toes to reach his 6'2" height, and kissed him ever so gently on the lips.

They got back to the palace, and since it was so late, they went ahead and slid underneath the blankets to cuddle each other.

The next morning, Catherine woke up feeling Loki cuddle into her as she smiled. She looked over at him, and watched his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful there. She gently began trailing her fingers over his brows, nose, lips, and eventually, she cupped his cheek, all the while, he was moaning by how wonderful it felt. When she stopped he opened his eyes to look at her, smiling.

"That felt absolutely amazing." Catherine only smiled as she continued her movements. Loki closed his eyes gently, and began moaning, again. Laughing, Catherine stopped, and rolled on to her back. "Are you going to tell anyone today?" Catherine had been thinking about that as she shook her head.

"I don't know. I might not tell anyone, and let them figure it out themselves." Loki smiled as a knock sounded at the door.

"Brother, did you do it!?" Loki sighed, and rolled his eyes some as Catherine laughed.

"You told him?" Loki nodded.

"He helped me not be interrupted." Smiling, Catherine got up, and walked to the door. She opened it, smiling up at Thor.

"Yes, he did. I said yes!" Thor laughed joyously as his eyes lit up. He picked up a surprised Catherine, and began swinging her around.

"I have a sister!!" Loki, who was thoroughly annoyed, walked up to the door.

"Yes, well if you don't release her, you will break your new sister." Thor put Catherine back onto the ground, gently.

"I need to get dressed, and go work." She walked over to Loki, and kissed him gently on the lips. "You two be good." She got her clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Thor slapped Loki on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, brother. You are improving well. I knew you would." Loki only nodded some. It did feel just like yesterday that he was trying to take over the human race. He had a distant look in his eyes, but Thor didn't even bother as he wanted to go tell the Warriors Three.

Catherine sighed as she put her hand over a lady's hand that was badly burned.

"So, who is the lucky man?" Confusion written on her face, Catherine looked up at the woman who was wiping away old tears, and tears that had piled up on her waterline.

"What do you mean?" She reached over, and grabbed a tissue for the woman. The woman only laughed some.

"It is obvious that you just got proposed to. Your cheeks are flushed, you're sighing with a small smile on your face, and there is a ring on your finger that is shining up brightly to everyone. C'mon, who is he?" Catherine only smiled, thinking of Loki. Should she tell this woman? She didn't see the harm in it.

"Prince Loki."

For the next few days, all anyone has talked about was the wedding between Prince Loki and a Midguardian woman. Apparently, the woman Catherine was healing was quite the gossiper, and it came as a shock and surprise to her that Prince Loki was getting married, to a sweet woman too. Everyone in the palace was getting ready for the wedding, and Catherine didn't even have time to heal people like she wanted because the servants asked her so many questions. The questions were mainly: "What color wedding would you like to have?" "What fabric do the napkins need to be?" "Are the ribbons going around the vases or candles?" It was literally, exhausting.

She sat down on the couch in the bedroom that she and Loki shared. She finally got to have some peace, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Love, are you in here?" Loki opened the door to see her on the couch. He knew she was tired, so he came to aid her. With him, he brought a plate full of grapes and strawberries for her to eat. He sat down beside of her on the couch, and put the plate between them. She carefully eyed the plate for a moment before he began speaking. "Are you alright?" Catherine put a smile on her face, and nodded. She didn't want him to think that this wedding was a big burden.

"Of course I am, it is just exhausting." He nodded some, and handed her the plate of fruit.

"I spoke with Magni, and she told me that you haven't ate much today." Catherine smiled at the thought of Loki bringing her food.

"Thank you." She began to eat the food slowly with Loki watching her, ultimately making her feel self conscious. She finished a grape, and furrowed her brows. "What?" He just smiled, and shook his head.

"Nothing, so what colors have you chosen for the wedding?" Catherine bit her lip.

"I was thinking a champagne color and green." Loki smiled as she put his color into the wedding. "What? did you think that this wedding was going to be all about me?" He only shook his head gently.

"As I was on Earth, I observed the women when I saw their weddings, preparations and such. They didn't let their significant other put their word in or take their opinion in consideration. I thought that custom." Catherine smiled as he must have watched Bridezillas. She giggled a little, imagining Loki watching that show.

"Well, some women are like that, but marriage is about two people coming together as one. It's not just my wedding. I would like your opinion on things too." Loki only smiled at Catherines compassion and love. He gently cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"You're too innocent for your own good." He leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

"What have you been doing on this fine day?" Loki shook his head as though what he did didn't matter.

"Not much. Keeping an eye out for Dahlia mostly." Catherine snarled at the mention of her name. "I have accompanied Mother a few times, just doing a few errands for her, and I have been learning more magic." Catherine scrunched her brows.

"I thought you were already great at magic. Why do you need to learn more?" He smiled, putting an arm on the back of the couch.

"Ah, my love, you can never know too much magic. It doesn't hurt to be prepared, just in case." Catherine popped a grape into her mouth, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "When are you going to pick out your gown?" Shrugging, Catherine put the empty plate on the ground, and laid across Lokis lap. She didn't want to talk about the wedding any more. She wanted to be with Loki at the time being. His hand came down, and began playing with her chocolate brown curls.

"I don't know." It was a mumble as she closed her eyes, and began taking a nap on Lokis lap. He only smiled at her. Loki had never felt like this before. Every time he saw her, he had butterflies overcome his stomach. He was enjoying the feeling of her on his lap when a thought occurred to him. tons of people were going to be searching for her opinion of decorations, and what not for the wedding. He has noticed dark circles under her eyes, and didn't want to wake her. He waved his hand, and soon heard a knocking on the door. He hand put a sign on the their door telling people to not disturb them.

The gentle knock and scraping sound, jolted Catherine awake though. She sat up quickly with her eyes wide open and bloodshot.

"Champagne with a green satin ribbon!!" Once she realized she was in the bedroom with Loki, she put her head into her hands. Loki only remained smiling, and began rubbing her back.

"Come, let's sleep, yes?" She nodded as they both got up, and climbed into the bed together. Catherine closed her eyes gently as Loki came up behind her very close, and wrapped an arm around her waist, legs tangling with each others. He rested his chin on the crook of her neck, smiling. the feeling of being in someones arms, who doesn't judge you, or cares if your hair goes up their nose when they held you. Having someone so special with you is a feeling that can't be put into words. It's like you are on the highest cloud with no worries at all, plaguing your happiness together.

Loki and Catherine laid there together on that high cloud. No Dahlia, wedding, family issues, or anything worried them at the moment. They both, soon fell asleep in complete bliss.


	6. Duty Calls

There was one week before the Royal Wedding. Everyday that got closer, Catherine got more nervous. Today was going to be fun. Frigga, Sif, Magni, and Catherine were going to go pick out a gown for Catherine. Frigga already had decided to have a Midguardian wedding with bridesmaids, maid of honor, etc. Catherine, of course, wanted to put some Asgardian aspects into it, such as the gown, decorations, and ending ceremony.

"This is so exciting. I have never been in a Midguardian wedding before!!" This was a new side to Sif that Catherine believed not a lot of people saw. Magni couldn't help, but think in her head about how she had never been in a wedding. They all walked towards a vendor who was very known through out the palace. A woman came up to Frigga smiling.

"Ah, Aeris!!" The womans eyes, who Catherine guessed was Aeris, lit up brightly. The woman was tall and thin with white hair put up in a simple bun. There wasn't a single stray hair out of place. Catherine knew this woman was older, but her face didn't show it. She aged beautifully.

"Queen Frigga!!!" Both women exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"I have a guess on why you're here. It's all anyone can talk about around town! Prince Loki marrying a Midguardian woman. The same race he tried ruling." Frigga only nodded, and sat down on the periwinkle couch Aeris had for customers.

"Yes, well that is behind all of us now." Aeris only nodded. She had a feeling she sort of struck a nerve, not meaning to. Aeris was the type of woman who blurted out words without thinking about them.

"Well, where is Lady Catherine? I simply must see this mystery woman everyone keeps talking about!" Aeris' eyes looked towards Sif, but then Catherine stepped out and a look of disappointment crossed Aeris' face. "Oh, what a beautiful woman you are!" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Although, I thought yo uwould be a lot thinner like this beautiful woman here." She pointed towards Sif. Catherine only had a look of confusion and a bit of hurt come over her. Was she, fat? She never considered herself to be overweight or pudgy, but according to Aeris, she was. Aeris walked around Catherine, taking her measurements.

Once she was finished, everyone sat down.

"Alright, look through these books and see what you like." Catherine nodded, and began looking through the book full of Asgardian wedding gowns. None of them caught her eye. They were all beautiful, but she wanted that one gown that would take her breath away. She went through two more book with nothing really grabbing Catherines attention. Aeris was getting very irritated wondering if maybe Catherine believed her gowns weren't good enough.

"Well, I will see what I can find." The four women got up to leave until Catherine looked to her left, and saw a beautiful white gown on a mannequin in the back.

"What about that one?" Aeris looked to the one Catherine mentioned, and shook her head.

"That is a horrible design. It went absolutely down the drain, and I wouldn't want to ever see it on a person in this realm." Catherine walked towards it, and just as Aeris was going to object, Frigga laid her hand on the woman's shoulder. Catherine looked the gown over, and could definitely see the potential it had. She saw where Aeris had stopped sewing.

"This would be very beautiful if this was here, and that was there." Catherine was putting pins into the gown to hold it in place. Aeris was steaming mad, but Frigga tried calming her down. Once Catherine was finished, Aeris' entire mood changed from anger to surprise. She walked towards the gown in awe.

"It's absolutely beautiful. How did you come up with this design?" Catherine shook her head not knowing herself.

"I don't know. I just saw it in my head." Aeris smiled and nodded.

"It will be ready tomorrow." Frigga smiled, and clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! Now, we must be off. Lots of preparations are in order." The four women walked out leaving an awe-struck Aeris in her shop, marveling at the dress in front of her.

Soon, Frigga, Sif, Magni, and Catherine all entered another gown shop that specializes in gowns for formal events, not just weddings. The owner was an older lady that reminded Catherine of Mrs. Thornton from the nursing home.

"Queen Frigga? Is that you dear?" Frigga only smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's me Agnes. How have you been?" Agnes was a small woman compared to others on Asgard. She had blonde and white hair put up with pins. Green eyes that told an entire lifes history. Wrinkles lined her face as well.

"Well, get on in here and sit down. Would you lovely ladies care for some tea?" They all nodded as they sat down on the crimson couch in the woman's shop. Catherine took this time to look around. There were gowns on mannequins that were all shapes and sizes and colors. The ceiling was high, and the walls were a gold color. The carpets were crimson along with the furniture.

"So, why have you come to see me today?" Agnes set everyone's tea down in front of them. Frigga took hers, and sipped on it.

"Well, my youngest son is getting married, and we've decided to have a Midguardian wedding. We need two of the same gown in a beige color." Agnes nodded her head some thinking about the different designs going through her mind. She got up slowly out of her chair, her old bones creaking and aching. Catherine had the urge to go help her walk, but she refrained from doing so. Agnes looked through some books from her bookshelf. Looking back, her green eyes landed on Catherine, and a small smile graced her face.

"I believe I have a few things you will like." She walked back to her chair with two books. Opening them up, Agnes pointed to a few different gowns, and soon Catherine picked the gown she thought would flatter both women very well. The gown was a one shoulder piece that came down to the shins. The piece that came over the left shoulder was see through. It also had a some what tight bust. Agnes took Sifs measurements and then Magnis.

"A servant in a Royal Wedding? This must be very exciting for you." Magni couldn't help the smile that her lips formed.

"I am rather excited about it." Agnes just grinned to her.

"Well, give me a few days, and they should be ready for you." Frigga smiled, and hugged Agnes gently.

"Thank you, Agnes. It was lovely seeing you, again." Agnes patted Friggas back.

"You too, old friend." The women soon made it back to the palace, and went their separate ways. Catherine was exhausted, yet again.

"I hope everything went well?" She looked up, and her blue eyes found Loki, walking up to her.  
"It did actually. I believe you're going to love the gown." Loki smiled at the thought of her getting all dolled up for him. "And you can't see it until I walk down the aisle don't forget!" He kissed her knuckles, and nodded while smiling.

"Yes, my love. I know." Catherine leaned into Loki, and smiled in content as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you today." Grinning, and petting her hair, he began to reply only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Ah, Loki!" Thors booming voice echoed throughout the halls as did his boots hitting the floor. "I have been looking for you! It is time we find our attire!!" Sighing, Loki kissed Catherine, and looked her deeply in the eyes while moving her hair away from her face.

"I will see you this evening for dinner, my love. Maybe then we can spend time with each other." Smiling, Catherine nodded.

"Duty calls." They both smiled as Thor whisked Loki away.


	7. It's Time

Catherine paced around the bedroom nervously. Tomorrow was the wedding, and she had butterflies eating up her stomach. Heck, her butterflies had butterflies. Everything was set. She had her bridesmaids, ring barer, and even flower girl, who she chose to be Lyla. Her mother went ahead, and bought her dress, and they were already for tomorrow. She walked out on the balcony that looked out towards the beautiful starry sky. She leaned against the railing, trying to calm herself. Suddenly, there were warm arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"Love, whats wrong?" Catherine shook her head gently. "Is it cold feet?" Catherine looked back at Loki, and shook her head.

"No, of course not!" He only grinned, and hugged Catherine to his chest tightly.

"If you say so, come to bed, love." Catherine sighed gently as she looked back out at the stars and the different colors of the clouds in the sky.

"I can't sleep. My adrenaline is pumping so hard that I can't close my eyes, and sleep." There was a look on Catherine's face that made Loki wonder.

"That isn't it, is it?" Catherine turned around in his arms, and looked up into his eyes sadly. Loki began growing concerned for the woman he was about to marry. He lead Catherine to the couch that sat in front of the fireplace, and set her down. He gently cupped her cheek. "Catherine, what is it? Whats wrong?" Catherine furrowed her brows.

"I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow" Loki looked at her confused.

"Like what?" She only shook her head gently, her hands in her lap were shaking.

"I don't know, but I am afraid." Loki nodded, and held Catherine to him.

"I swear on my life Catherine, I won't let anything happen to you." She only nodded, and watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

"I know. It's not me I am worried about." Loki looked down at her. It was like there was something she wasn't telling him, and she knew, he knew. "When I was trying to sleep the other night, I had a nightmare." Loki was getting ready to ask her why she didn't wake him, but she was quick to keep going, and answer his question which hadn't been uttered. "I was too afraid to wake you." He could clearly see the fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"What was it?" Catherine bit her lip as she thought back to her nightmare.

Catherine walked down the aisle looking straight ahead to Loki smiling. Everyone was in awe at the beautiful bride. No one would suspect that this woman was from Midguard. She smiled a beautiful white smile to her future husband.

The dream switched suddenly as Catherine stood in front of Loki smiling.

"You may now kiss your beautiful wife." Loki leaned in, and just before their lips touched, a spear ran itself through Loki's chest. Blood shot out at Catherine, and ended up everywhere on her, including her dress. Laughter rang through the hallway as Catherine looked around, and saw everyone dead. Sif, Magni, Frigga, Odin, Thor, Lyla, all of the spectators. Blood was smeared all over the walls, and everyone's attire. The flowers that surrounded everyone dripped with crimson liquid onto the floor. She looked down at her feet, and saw Loki sputtering up blood.

"No! Loki!" She got down to him, and held his head in her lap, blood all over her gown. She saw Loki trying to say something, and once her head got down to him, her eyes went wide.

"Run." 

Tears fell from Catherine's eyes as she relayed the nightmare to Loki. He cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears that fell from her blood shot eyes.

"Catherine, listen to me. I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you. I will speak with Odin, and we will get extra security around, alright?" Catherine only nodded, afraid to speak. Loki held her to his chest. "Come, let's get you asleep, yeah?" They both got up, and walked to the bed. Loki covered a shaking Catherine, and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let me put you to sleep, my love." She nodded as Loki put his hands on her head, and muttered some words. Soon, Catherine fell into a deep sleep in which she wouldn't dream. Loki stared out in the dark wondering if maybe her dream wasn't a dream at all, but a vision. He only sighed as he fell asleep as well, holding Catherine to him tightly.

The next morning, as soon as Catherine and Loki woke up, they were separated. Loki was off with Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandrall. As the men got ready, so did the women. Sif, Magni, and Frigga got dressed in their attire. Once they finished, they heard Catherine behind them clearing her throat. They turned around, and all three of them began tearing up.

"Oh, Catherine." She only bit her lip hearing the women exclaim how utterly gorgeous she was. Her hair had been curled, and put up in an intricate design. She had minimal make-up on. Eyeliner, champagne eye shadow, white eye shadow for highlights, and a subtle nude lip color. She had no need for mascara because her lashes were long enough. The only jewelry she had on was her mothers necklace, and the bracelet Loki had gotten her. Her gown had turned out better than she planned. Diamond encrusted the straps on the gown that was form fitting all the way down to Catherines hips, and then it flowed down with loose fabric all the way down to the floor. There was a shawl that laid on her shoulders that made her look like and angel. It had many layers to it.

She put on some silver heels, and soon ,she was ready to walk down the aisle. There was a knock at the door, and Sif went to go see who it was.

"I just wanted to tell Catherine something." Catherine walked to the door, and Loki saw her hand sticking out so that he wouldn't see her in her full attire. He grabbed her hand, smiling as they weren't breaking tradition. "Father has more guards on hand. Are you alright?" Biting her lip, she squeezed his hand.

"Yes. I have butterflies." Laughing a bit, Loki took her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

"I should be off. I love you, Catherine." Catherine only blushed, telling the same to him.

Catherine was absolutely dying inside. All of her nerves were shot to oblivion. Seeing as Odin had ordered more guards around eased her mind very little. The wedding was going to be held outside for a more romantic feel, but instead, it was moved to the inside of the throne room for more security.

She could hear the people inside of the room waiting for her to meet her new husband. She heard the orchestra start, and soon Sif and Magni were gone. Frigga gave her the boquet that consisted of magically colored green lilies, and beige cosmos'. Frriga soon left, and stood with the other women as Odin stood with the men. Lyla looked up at Catherine smiling.

"Are you ready?" The small child nodded some, and then she walked down the aisle, littering it with her white rose petals. Everyone stood up as the Asguardian violins began playing the traditional bridal song. Catherine took a deep breath as the guard at the door asked if she was ready for the double doors to be pulled completely open. She gently nodded her head, and soon, she began walking down the petal littered aisle. She heard some women gasp at Catherines beauty.

"She is even more beautiful than Freyja!!" After hearing that, Catherine blushed. The hall was decorated beautifully. The pillars had lilies wrapped around them, and fabric hung from the ceiling giving the room a beautiful finish, and clean look to it.

Her blue eyes then fell on the person responsible for putting her nerves, and her heart in this situation. He was breath taking. His hair was slicked back as usual, and he was in his Asguardian armor. As she watched him, she saw tears begin to form in his eyes. Soon, she reached him, and he took her hands in his.

It was time.


	8. Magical Battle

Catherine looked up to Loki as they both smiled to each other, lovingly. She looked up into his blue eyes as they minister spoke about the two. He told the two to speak from their hearts beginning with Loki.

"I would have never guessed that I would be standing here with a woman who accepts me for who, and what I am. A woman who showed me what compassion and love is. A woman who puts other before herself. A woman I want to bare my children. A woman who I want to care for, and grow old with." Catherine began tearing up at Loki's words. "Catherine, you mean the entire world to me. I love you so much, that words cannot describe everything I wish to tell you. I give you my heart completely." Loki brought up his hands, and wiped the tears away that pooled at the bottom of her eyes.

"Miss Catherine, if you would please, speak from your hear now." Catherine raised her hand, and put it on top of Loki's.

"Loki Odinson-Laufeyson, there are many words I would love to tell you, and there are many actions I wish to show you to let you see how much I care, and love you." Catherine bit her lip looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "You have stolen my heart, so I shall take yours as a replacement." She placed a gentle hand on Loki's cheek before continuing. "You are the man of my dreams. The man in which I want to settle down and start a family with, and to grow old with as well. I wish I could give you so much, but for now, I give you my love and attention." They both dropped their hands back down to their waists, taking each others hands in their own.

"If that is all the couple has to say, let us bring these two beautiful souls together as one, unless any one has any objections." No one stood up or yelled, so the minister was about to continue until there was a huge crash outside the doors of the throne room. Catherine looked to Loki quickly.

"Sir, please marry us now!" The minister nodded, but before he spoke, the throne room doors flew open with a foggy haze covering the area, and a large spear ran through his chest, spewing blood all over Catherine and Loki. Loki quickly grabbed Catherine out of the way when the minister fell forwards.

"I told you something bad was going to happen." Loki just held her tighter. Guards, Thor, and Odin all prepared for what was going to come through the doors as everyone tried fleeing towards the back of the room. Panic tore through everyone like a freshly sharpened knife going through meat. Swallowing hard, Catherine heard laughing, females laughter, echo through out the hallways. She gripped Loki's armor even tighter. A shadow could be seen walking through the fog, and soon Dahlia made her appearance all dressed up. She looked down seeing a scuff on her gold high heel.

"Aw, would you look at that, and I got all dressed up for your wedding too." Throwing her hair back, Dahlia grinned, her eyes looking past Thor and Odin, and glaring at the bride and groom. Something was off about Dahlia, and soon, everyone saw it. The once beautiful Dahlia, began turning into an old hag. Her perky blonde curls drooped and began fallout out while turning grey. The vibrant glowing green eyes were now a dull swamp green with cataracts appearing. Her soft, and flawless skin, was now wrinkled with skin tags, and dark spots. Small and medium sized moles surfaced on her skin with thick white hairs growing out of them. Luscious red and plump lips were now thin as paper, and cracked. Her long yellow fingernails replaced the manicured ones, and her toenails ripped through the heels she wore from becoming so long and ragged. Lastly, Dahlias hourglass figure began growing taller, and more sickly.

Thor and Odin stepped back a little, but stood their ground. Loki gripped Catherine tighter to him as his eyes bulged out of his head at the sight in front of him. Everyone watched as this once beautiful and graceful woman, changed into a monstrosity in a matter of minutes.

"You see what you have done to me Loki?" Her voice was gravely, and sounded as if she was sick. "Because of you, I am a monster now!" Loki shook his head as he looked up at Dahlia.

"No, you did this to yourself Dahlia." She hissed and growled some.

"NO! If you hadn't pushed me down that night, I would still be beautiful, and have you at my side. What you didn't know, is I took some of your life energy. What made you happy, I stole to put into myself." Everyone was confused by this point.

"What do you mean my life energy and happiness?" All you could hear was Dahlias labored breathing. She began pacing back and forth, smirking as the guards flinched.

"Do you even remember when you were a young adult? You were never happy! Any happiness you had, I took away for myself. If you learned a new spell, I took away the euphoria you had, and turned it into energy to keep my body from aging. In turn, you would go, and try to learn more." Loki began thinking about his younger life while he was with Dahlia, and she was right. Every time he was happy about something, he went to share it with Dahlia first, and then he wouldn't be excited about it anymore. Some how, Dahlia took away his emotion of happiness and joy just to use on herself.  
Many questions came into his mind. Why? How old was Dahlia then? What is Dahlia? Is it a spell? Loki looked down in thought.

"If it wasn't for the anger of your fake father getting burned that night, we would be together right now, but you got mad and stayed angry from then on. It wasn't until you went on a tirade on Earth, that you began regaining happiness. Right when your eyes landed on that wench in your arms, you began feeling euphoria again. So, that is why she must die now!" All of a sudden, Dahlia went over Thor and Odin's head towards Loki and Catherine. Catherine heard Loki mutter some words under his breath, which were too low for her to hear, and Dahlia froze in midair. A protective shield went around the couple as soon as Dahlia got close. Loki threw his hand out, and the old hag was thrown across the room. Looking at Catherine, Loki's face turned serious.

"This barrier is only for you, my love. Once I step away, I will not be protected by it. You need to seek shelter, now!" Shaking her head, Catherine looked at Loki, with no tears, no worry on her face.  
"Haven't you learned by now, that I am never leaving you to battle on your own. I am not running away again. I am fighting by your side." He knew he wasn't going to change her mind. He just smiled, and kissed her lovingly. Hissing and growling tore the attention off of each other. Dahlia slowly got up, and looked toward everyone, growling.

"This is it, Dahlia. No more holding back or running away. Let us end this right here, right now!" Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly as he backed up to Catherine and Loki, shortly followed by the guards and Odin with the Warriors Three in tow. Dahlia clapped her hands together, forming a ball of electricity. She slowly opened her hands as the ball got bigger, and once she felt it was big enough, she threw it towards the group of fighters. Everyone quickly dodged out of the way, but instead of the electric ball fading, it turned into electric men with magically conjured swords. Dahlia threw fireballs at the men, and soon, everyone was fighting electric-fire men.

"Whatever you do, don't let them touch you." The spectators from the wedding were watching in awe. Dahlia found Loki with Catherine beside of him, and began walking their way. A man who came to see the Royal Wedding, decided he wanted to help. Grabbing a chair, he walked up behind Dahlia, and smashed the object into her back expecting to see her fall or at least flinch. Noticing when she didn't, he began to panic. Dahlia slowly turned around. Her arm turned into a huge blade, and with one swift movement, her blade went from one side of his body, to the other in a split second. At first he seemed okay, until he smelled a potent copper scent. Looking down at Dahlias blade, he knew why. AS the blood fell onto the marbled floor and rose petals, he fell over dead. Dahlia just grinned, and turned back around. The electric men seemed to have bodies just like a human except they didn't bleed.

Catherine was almost useless. Since they were just a conjuration, she couldn't use her powers against them. All she could do was go around and heal others. Once the guards, Thor, Loki, and Odin destroyed an electric man, another would reappear in good shape. Catherine had the chance to look around and noticed some of the electric men picked up civilians for protection, which made killing them even more difficult. Loki finished off his electric man, Thor was cutting through them like butter, but since they reappeared, he was battling a never ending battle. Odin was using his staff to take some out, and Catherine noticed he was getting winded. Everyone was quickly becoming tired. No one had mentally prepared themselves for combat on this day.

Once Dahlia was away from the doors, Frigga began hurrying them out of the room quickly, so no one else would get hurt. Unfortunately, some civilians were picked up by the electric men and used as shields. Dahlia made it to Loki without him noticing and began forming a fire ball. Once it got big enough, she pushed it Loki's way, making him fly to the side. Grinning, she walked over to Loki, and went to grab him, but her hand went right through. Shocked as he grinned at her, he disappeared.

Before she even had time to turn around, Loki sent her flying into the chairs from the wedding.  
Although Loki had gotten her down, she wasn't down for long. She quickly got back up, and threw an ice ball his way. Dodging, he smiled towards her. Dahlia began throwing ice shards his way. Some scratched him up with others cutting into his skin deeply, letting a small drop of blood seep out. As he walked towards Dahlia, she began making the shards bigger which made them into spikes.

Loki managed to dodge most of them as they hit the wall behind him, until some guards got into the way. A spike, soon hit a guard, and momentarily distracted Loki. It was all Dahlia needed and all of a sudden, Loki felt an immense pain in his left shin. Dahlia had managed to hit him with an ice spike with it going through his leg. Quickly, once Catherine saw Loki, she began to panic. Thor saw her distress, and took the electric man she was trying to fight, and she ran towards Loki. Loki was about to throw a dagger Dahlias way when she threw another ice spike which separated into two that pierced into both of his shoulders, knocking him down to the ground.

"If I can not have you, then no body can!" As cliche as it sounded to Catherine, she tried getting to Loki, but tripped on dead bodies along the way. Catherine watched in horror as Dahlia formed another ice ball. It got to the size of a basketball, and, as if that wasn't enough, she formed spikes onto it. Loki tried to get up, and fight back, but his limbs were useless at the moment. Dahlia drew as much energy as she could behind the ball, and once there was enough, she let go.

"LOKI!!"


	9. Aftermath and Goals

There was an eerie silence that went over the entire room. There was no more screams and no more fighting. The guards all stood still as their electric enemies faded. Thor and Odin looked towards Loki and Catherine only to be taken back by what they saw. Catherine had some how made it over to Loki, and was holding Dahlia's magic at bay. Everyone watched in awe as the two women glared at each other. Catherine's eyes were on fire as she looked up at the shocked Dahlia. The old witch then closed her eyes, and smirked.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Catherine stood her ground. This was the time she needed to be strong for everyone. She was tired of being pushed around, and made out to be the damsel in distress. Catherine helped Loki stand while Thor and Odin came behind them, and carried an almost unconscious Loki away from the two women. Catherine turned her attention back on Dahlia only to get flown back into the wall behind her as Dahlia punched her in the face. Blood trickled out of the left side of her mouth, but she quickly healed herself. She knew in the back of her mind, that she was in pain, but she pushed forward with her adrenaline pumping ferociously through her veins. She got up out of the rubble, and looked at Dahlia with hatred. She began calling up to her mother and father.  
"Just one more time, please." Catherine held her arms out in front of her as they began to glow her signature beige color. Dahlia only laughed at her attempt to draw her energy out of her.

"You're wasting your time my dear sweet Catherine." Gathering her energy she pushed Dahlia onto the wall behind her, and then the opposite wall of that one. Panting slightly, Catherine threw Dahlia down on the ground, and let her body free. She only heard laughing as Dahlia got up slowly. "Mere strength will not kill me, weakling. You'll have to try harder than that!" Dahlia began to form an electric ball, and threw it Catherine's way. Once it hit a wall, ice spikes flew out of it. Catherine managed to only get cut a few times until one lodged it's way into her right wrist. She cried out from the pain, and tried to think of some way she could get rid of Dahlia, when a light bulb went off. She remembered what her mother had done to Chthon, and she was going to try it.

Concentrating extremely hard, she put every single bit of her energy into the palm of her hands. Dahlia began walking towards her, smirking.

"What is little ol' Catherine up to now? Trying to take my soul away this time?" Still concentrating, she didn't even pay attention to Dahlia which made the old had angry. She walked up to Catherine, and grabbed her by the neck.

Before she knew it, Dahlia was on the ground writhing in pain. Her arm that had a hold on Catherine's neck, had completely burn't off of her body. The smell of burning flesh made everyone's stomachs churn. There was a new person inside of Catherine now that no on had ever seen. Her eyes turned into slits as her hair began to float. Her face got darker as Dahlia began holding her stomach with the arm that was left.

"How?! H..How are you burning...my..." Dahlia couldn't keep going as Catherine began burning her organs from the inside out, starting with her stomach. Looking down at Dahlia, Catherine's slit eyes were burning with fire.

"Now..let's see how it feels when you play with fire." It was another person speaking. It wasn't Catherine's voice, but she couldn't stop. This new found power scared Catherine, but she was to take it to her advantage while she had it. All she had to do was look at which body party she wanted to singe off, and it would be gone. Dahlia's other arm became a pile of ashes in under a minute. Her scream could be heard through out Asgards halls. This beast inside of Catherine was beginning to enjoy the torture it was doing.

Catherine began to take control over this unknown beast, and it knew it, so it began to burn Dahlia's skin in the slowest, most painfullest way. Thor, Odin, The Warriors Three, and Loki watched in horror at this new person.

"Catherine, what happened to you?" It was a whisper, but enough for Catherine to hear Loki's voice. Realization hit her in the face as she looked on everyone else's horrified faces, and then back down at Dahlia as blisters began to bubble on her skin. As if the beast inside her knew she was going to take complete control, Dahlia burst into flames. Her screams woke Catherine out of her haze. Dahlia was gone in only a few minutes as Catherine fell to the ground as Loki got up, and wobbled his way over to her. She only crawled away from him.

"No, stay away from me.." She didn't look Loki in the eyes or anyone for that matter. She felt disgusted with herself. She didn't want that type of power to come out of her. All she tried to do, was be like her mother, and do it quickly. She never wanted to torture any one.

"Catherine, it's alright." Shaking her head, she looked up at Loki with tears brimming the edge of her waterline.

"No, it's not. I don't know what came over me. I...I am a monster!!" It was Loki's turn to reassure her that she wasn't a monster. He shook his head gently as Odin began walking towards the couple. Loki saw that she was backed up against the wall, and sat down in front of her.

"My love, you are no monster. You found a new power, and you don't have it under control." She only bit her lip as the images stayed burned into her memory.

"I don't understand where this power came from." Odin cleared his throat looking down at the young woman. The guards, and servants began taking out the dead and wounded.

"My instincts are telling me that you have that power from your Father. Even though he was a man of justice, he still needed some way to defend himself, and he ruled there be no weapons in the court. What a lot of people didn't realize was that he had a remarkable power. It, like you, was fire. He had it controlled because over time, a power like that generally recedes. Dear Catherine, you are no monster. You have just inherited a great power from genetics. " Nodding, Catherine understood, but it didn't make her feel better knowing she had just tortured someone, even if they are her enemy. Frigga soon came back into the room after hearing about the battle being over, and something was wrong with Catherine. She saw everyone huddled around the scared woman and seeing her in distress, she quickly ran to her aid.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Frigga looked down at Catherine, grabbing her in a hug. "Come, Catherine." She listened, and walked with Frigga. Loki just sighed looking at all of the rubble that used to be his fantastic wedding.

"So, what now?" Thor ran a hand through his hair, and down his stubble covered chin.

"We give Catherine time to recover." Everyone left the room, and went their separate ways.

"Catherine, show me your power." She shook her head. Catherine didn't want anyone else hurt, and she thought she would hurt Frigga if she showed her. "Dear child, do you not remember? You can not hurt me. Now, show me." A sigh left Catherine's mouth. She knew she would show Frigga. That is the whole reason they went into an empty room. Just the golden walls stood around them. Catherine began to think of her power, but even thinking about it made it go out of control. Flames burst out of Catherine's body, and was she frightened for Frigga, but she was unharmed.

"Now, remember our lessons Catherine. It's the same basic concepts."

Catherine and Frigga had been in that room for five hours every day for the past month. Loki could see the exhaustion it was putting her through. He would try and coax her into going out with him, but before he could utter the words, she fell asleep instantly. She was slowly gaining control over her new found power, and soon noticed that she didn't really spend any time away from that small room that had singe marks all over it. She didn't even really see Loki, the man who was going to be her husband. Catherine made it her goal the next day to stay with Loki the entire day. She wasn't going to let this power overcome her.


End file.
